King Joe
King Joe is an alien robot from the Ultraman media franchise, first appearing in the Ultraseven television series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Gigan vs King Joe * King Joe vs M.O.G.U.E.R.A. Possible Opponents * Bruticus (Transformers) * Devastator (Transformers) * Mechagodzilla (Showa) (Godzilla) * Megazord (power rangers) History Appearing first in the form of four ships, King Joe was sent by the Alien Pedan as their main weapon to conquer Earth. The four ships first appeared attacking and destroying a submarine as they alerted an SOS to the Ultra Garrison came. The four ships then arrived at a U.N. Embassy, where they soon rejoined to reveal King Joe's true form. Ultraseven soon arrived to do battle with the robot, but King Joe's Pedantic Armor proved to be far more powerful than anticipated, with nothing Ultraseven could do stop him and was supposedly to knocked unconscious. However as King Joe's back was turned, the hero lunged, knocking the robot down. Incapable of getting back up again, King Joe turned back into the four ships and retreated. King Joe later returned, arriving in Tokyo Bay where it wrecked havoc on local oil tankers. Again King Joe proved his great strength despite Ultraseven's maneuverability. However once the Ultra Garrison loaded a special chemical into a missile launcher, it was fired at King Joe, short-circuiting the robot. King Joe fell in the harbor and self-destructed, its masters' ship arose out of his wreckage but was then destroyed by Ultraseven's Wide Shot. King Joe has appeared more than once through out the Ultraman multiverse, being mass producted in diffrent forms by the Alien Pedan, forming great armies. King Joe is easily a powerhouse of a machine, being a problem for both Ultramen and Kaiju alike. Death Battle Info 'Background' *Height: 56 m *Weight: 50,000 tons *Subtile: Space Robot *Origin: Planet Pedan *Attack Stat: 1400 *Defense Stat: 1600 *Speed Stat: 400 'Abilities' *Super Strength, his Maximum strength is 100,000 tons and can deliver crippling palm slams. *Electric Energy Lightning Bolts *Separation Ships:King Joe can become four different ships at will and separate itself into four different, separate attack spaceships. These ships can fly at super speed, launch homing missiles and can fire a missile-strength bolt of electricity. **Head & Limb: King Alpha **Torso: King Beta **Waist: King Gamma **Legs: King Delta *King Joe's body is made up of a special metal armor called Pedanium, a type of alloy used by Alien Pedan. The metal is extremely strong and being completely impervious to all but the strongest attacks. All models of King Joe are made this alloy. *King Joe can surround it's body in a shield of electric energy, capable of blocking attacks like Ultraseven's Emerium Ray, and zapping foes on contact. *Pedanium Special: A tag-team attack with King Joe Black. Both King Joe models fire their eldritch shot in unison. King Joe Black An upgraded former version of himself known as "King Joe Black", a black version of his former self who is also given a powerful cannon arm attachment that replaces his right hand. *Height: 55 meters *Weight: 50,000 tons List of King Joe Black's Abilities *Hyper Dest Ray: Fired from his arm cannon, King Joe Black can launch a powerful, large, purple orb blast of energy from his arm cannon when in Flight Mode. Each unit releases energy and it meets at the cannon. This orb is capable of following an opponent’s every move before striking, homing in on its enemies and being able to kill kaiju in one shot. *Pedanium Launcher: As a military model King Joe Black is equipped with a large cannon as in place of a right arm. This cannon is extremely powerful, able to create massive explosions just as big as he and can fire missile-strength shots in rapid succession. It can also be used as an effective melee weapon, being swung like a hammer. *Pedanium Air Raid: King Joe Black can shot energy blasts from it Pedanium Launcher that attack the enemies in aerial combat. *Pedanium Hurricane: King Joe Black spins while firing with his Pedanium Launcher. *Pedanium Special: A tag-team attack with King Joe. Both King Joe models fire their eldritch shot in unison. King Joe Scarlet Another version of King Joe whom is red in color and has a sword attachment replacing its gun-hand attachment, but there is only one of its kind. *Height: 55 meters *Weight: 50,000 tons List of King Joe Scarlet's Abilities *Pedanium Lancer: King Joe Scarlet's right hand has a lance that can be used in both direct and long range combat. King Joe Custom Another variant of King Joe. *Height: 55 meters *Weight: 50,000 tons List of King Joe Custom's Abilities *Pedanium Launcher: King Joe Custom has and is equipped with a large cannon as in place of a right hand/arm. 'Strength & Feats' King Joe *Was cable of overpowering Ultraseven twice: Once in Showa Period and again in Heisei Period as the rebuilt King Joe II. *Can withstand Ultraseven's Eye Slugger. *Snapped off Miclas's horn in Story 0 manga. *Defeated Gomora alongside Ace Killer and Imperializer. *Managed to over power Ultraman X who was in Zetton Armor. *Fought in the Dark Spark War. King Joe Black *Killed Angross. *Killed Gromite. *Killed Salamandora. *Killed the Super Beast Lunatyx. *Killed Re-Dorako. *Killed Telesdon. *Durable enough to survive multiple hits from Gomora, Litra and Eleking without reviving physical damage. *Defeated Gomora, Litra and Eleking with a single assault from its Pedanium Launcher. *Managed to overpower Zetton. *Fought in the Dark Spark War. King Joe Custom *Managed to overpower Ultraman Victory along Imperializer 'Weaknesses' *The Pedanium armor can be dissolved by a specific chemical. *As a regular King Joe and King Joe Custom, tends to win through help from an ally. *With King Joe Black, he can be damaged from attacks from EX Gomora and Reionyx Burst Gomora *While Pedanium armor can only damaged through multiple hits from Ultraseven's Eye Slugger, it can easily damaged in a single hit from Ultraman Zero's Zero Sluggers, EX Gomora's Spear Tail and even from Red King's physical strength. *Mass Production Model King Joes can be destroyed through enough damage from the more powerful lazer or beam based attacks from the Ultras, they can also be destroyed through physicl attacks of powerful kaiju like Red King and Five King. Gallery King Joe Showa.png|King Joe in Ultraseven 205273 411984238844876 1405300240 n.jpg|King Joe vs Ultraseven in Ultraseven King_Joe_II_2.png|King Joe II in Heisei Ultraseven Ultraseven Heisei vs King Joe.jpg|King Joe ll vs Ultraseven in Heisei Ultraseven King_Joe.jpg|King Joe in Ultraman Max Max vs King Joe.jpg|King Joe vs Ultraman Max in Ultraman Max King Joe Black NEO.png|King Joe Black in Ultra Galaxy Gomora_KingJoeBlack.png|King Joe Black vs Gomora in Ultra Galaxy KingJoeBlack and Zetton.jpg|King Joe Black and Zetton in Ultra Galaxy ex gomora vs zetton adn joe black.jpg|King Joe Black and Zetton vs EX Gomora in Ultra Galaxy Ultraman_v_King_Joe_Black.png|King Joe Black vs Ultraman in Ultra Galaxy Red king vs king joe black.jpg|King Joe Black vs Red King in Ultra Galaxy Neo king joe black army.jpg|King Joe Black Army in Ultra Galaxy Neo gomora vs king joe army.jpg|King Joe Black Army vs Gomora in Ultra Galaxy Neo KingJoeBlack BurstGomora KingJoeBlack.png|King Joe Black drones vs Reionyx Burst Gomora king joe zero aiden.png|King Joe in Ultraman Zero Gaiden: Killer the Beastar Mebius Killer King Joe & Inpelaizer.jpg|King Joe, Ace Killer and Imperializer in Ultraman Zero Side Story: Killer the Beatstar King Joe Jean.png|King Joe vs Ultraman Zero in Ultraman Zero Side Story: Killer the Beatstar UGS-King_Joe_Screenshot_001.jpg|King Joe Custom in Ultraman Ginga S UGS-King Joe Screenshot 003.jpg|King Joe Custom vs Ultraman Victory in Ultraman Ginga S UGS-King_Joe_Screenshot_004.jpg|King Joe Custom and Imperializer drones face Ultraman Ginga in Ultraman Ginga S UGS-King_Joe_Screenshot_006.jpg|Kin Joe Custom vs Ultraman Ginga in Ultraman Ginga S 49f2d7a94ff50e77beab8a0403b425a8.jpg|King Joe Custom vs Five King Ultraman_X-King_Joe_Screenshot_002.jpg|King Joe in Ultraman X X & Cyber Gomora vs King Joe 3.jpg|King Joe vs Ultraman X and Cyber Gomora 20170501_131023.png|King Joe in Ultra Fight Orb 20170501_131640.png|Vict Lugiel, King Joe, Birdon, Gudon, Twin Tail and Hyper Zetton in Ultra Fight Orb Bandicam 2017-05-07 08-44-10-298.jpg|King Joe, Vict Lugiel and Birdon vs Ultraman Orb in Ultra Fight Orb Bandicam 2017-05-07 08-47-48-646.jpg|King Joe and Gudon vs Ultraman Zero in Ultra Fight Orb 20170501_130022.png|King Joe vs Ultraseven in Ultra Fight Orb King Joe Electric Energy Lighting Bolts.png|Electric Energy Lighting Bolts king joe deflect eye slugger|King Joe deflecting Eye Slugger King_Joe_II_parts.png|Separation Ships King Joe Black Homing Energy Orb Fireball.png|Hyper Dest Ray King Joe Black Arm Cannon.png|Pedanium Launcher king joe launcher.jpg|Pedium Launcher Blast King Joe Black Pedanium Armor.gif|Pedanium Armor Ultra_Galaxy_King Joe Blck_Monster.jpg|King Joe Black Monster Data in Ultra Galaxy King_Joe_Kaiju_Card.jpg|King Joe Kaiju Card Ultraman_X_Cyber_King_Joe_Card.png|Cyber King Joe Card KingJoe Form Story0.jpeg|King Joe in Story 0 manga KingJoe_Story0.jpeg|Ship Sepration in Story 0 manga king_joe.gif|King Joe in Battle Soccer Ultraman-Monsters-Joe-King.jpg|King Joe Model from Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Monsters kingjoebalck mega monster battle.jpg|King Joe Black in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Coliseum Col01.jpg|King Joe Black vs Gomora in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Coliseum king joe scarlet.jpg|King Joe Scarlet in Ultra Galaxy Neo Kingjoe.png|King Joe Battle Spirit Card Ashitano.png|King Joe Black Battle Spirit Card img_chara23.jpg|Plasma Metal King Joe in Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier img_chara25.jpg|Orichalcum King Joe Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Giant Combatants Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hunters Category:Japan Combatants Category:Kaiju Category:Military Combatants Category:Robots Category:Spear Wielders Category:Tokusatsu theme Characters Category:TV combatants Category:Ultraman Characters